Jet-Vac
|-|Base= |-|Legendary= |-|Hurricane Jet-Vac= |-|Legendary Hurricane Jet-Vac= Summary Jet-Vac was the greatest, most daring flying ace in all of Windham. He was given his magical wings when he was young, as was the tradition for all Sky Barons. But when his homeland was raided, he chose to sacrifice his wings to a young mother so she could fly her children to safety. This act of nobility caught the attention of Master Eon, who sought out the young Sky Baron and presented him with a gift - a powerful vacuum device that would allow him to soar through the skies once again. Jet-Vac accepted the gift with gratitude, and now daringly fights evil alongside the other Skylanders. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A Name: Jet-Vac Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sky Baron, Air Element Skylander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation (Can shoot large gusts of air that damage enemies), Weather Manipulation (When charging his gun, he can create tornadoes), Skilled with his Vac-Cannon | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation (Can create hurricanes), Explosion Manipulation (His hurricanes can explode), Skilled Marksman Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes) | At least City level (Stronger than Base form) | Universe level (Empowered by a Rift Engine, which both gave The Darkness the power to be a threat to every planet in the universe by empowering the Sky Eater Armor and made SuperCharger vehicles powerful enough to defeat him) | Universe level (Stronger than base Hurricane form) | Universe level '(SuperCharger vehicles are capable of defeating The Darkness with the Sky Eater Armor, which gave him the power to be a threat to every planet in the universe) 'Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn't be much slower than Lightning Rod) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ with Speed of Light Reactions and Combat Speed (Capable of piloting SuperCharger vehicles, including the Sun Runner, and can keep up with other Skylanders who can tag him), Speed of Light with Jet Stream (Comparable to the Sun Runner, which can move at lightspeed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class | Universal | Universal | Universal Durability: City level, possibly higher (Eagle-Air Battle Gear makes him harder to hurt) | At least City level, possibly higher | Universe level | Universe level | Universe level Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Vac-Cannon, Suction Gun, Jet Pack | Gun, Jet Turbine Vacuum, His SuperCharger Jet Stream Intelligence: Average (Skilled in combat) Weaknesses: He's shown to be a bit of a defeatist, thinking his worth as a fighter is lost without a weapon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vac-Blaster: Shoots enemies with a powerful blast of air. *'Vac Blaster 9000:' Vac Blaster does increased damage. *'Piercing Winds:' Vac Blaster does even more increased damage and pierces multiple enemies. *'Vac Master-Blaster 20X:' Vac Blaster does maximum damage. *'Shoot the Breeze!:' Charges up the Vac Blaster then releases to release a gigantic tornado. Suction Gun: Sucks enemies into the spinning fan blades. *'Fiester Fan:' Bigger spinning fans blades on the Suction Gun do increase damage to enemies. *'Turbine Suction Fan:' Suction Gun attacks do even more increased damage. *'Super Suction Air Blaster:' Sucks up enemies with the Suction Gun and it gives the Vac Blaster a super shot. *'The Mulcher:' Suction Gun attacks do maximum damage. Jet-Vac Jet Pack: Flies and performs new attacks in the air. *'Tank Reserves:' Can remain in flight longer and recharge faster. *'Flying Corkscrew:' Blasts forward and perform a powerful corkscrew attack. Eagle-Air Battle Gear: Jet-Vac gets enhanced armor and a pretty sweet visor. Jet_Stream_no_pilot.jpg|Jet Stream SC_Jet_Stream_Promo.jpg|SuperCharged Jet Stream Shooting the Breeze: Shoots a fan blade that can bounce off multiple enemies. *'Better Blade Bounces:' Fans bounce more times. *'Category Pain:' Creates a hurricane, then repeatedly shoots blades into the hurricane. *'Splitting Air:' Shoots a bouncing blade while holding an enemy. Jet Turbine Vacuum: Sucks an enemy into his vacuum. Then shoots the enemy out. *'Having a Blast!:' Vacuums in enemies then releases to shoot enemies as projectiles which will bounce and hit other enemies. When an enemy has low health, they will be launched with extreme force! Somer-Assault: Enemies in the way will get kicked and damaged. *'Make Them Sore:' Somer-Assault attacks do more damage. *'Turbulent Turbine:' Enemies behind him when the dash is started take more damage. *'Talon Take Off:' Enemies hit at the end of a Somer-Assault are knocked back further and take more damage. *'Double Flip:' Gives Somer-Assault another boost to travel further. *'Hurricane Hurrah:' Charges up a hurricane, then unleashes it and damage any enemies in its path. *'Hurricano:' Hurricanes now explode once it is over and damages enemies inside and around the hurricane. Key: Base | Legendary | Hurricane | Legendary Hurricane | Jet Stream Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lehvak-Kal (Bionicle) Lehvak's Profile (Jet-Vac was in his Legendary form, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Drivers Category:Pilots Category:Birds Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3